Turning a Blind Eye
by Girl Like Me
Summary: Pansy is content with her life, or she should be. Draco Malfoy and his family has changed her life since forth year, making it better than it could have been otherwise. But enough is enough. There is only so much a woman can take. *Pansy Parkinson inspired by Catherine of Aragon. No coarse language or violence but suggestion of mature subjects. One Shot.


Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from the books and movies. This is a story just for fun and something for me to spend my spare time on.**

I was always lucky. My parents weren't wealthy by any means, my parents worked hard but keeping up with the upper pureblood society was difficult and little by little we fell into debt. That was, until the Malfoys took me in as their daughter; I suspect it was because Narcissa had always wanted a daughter. My forth year at Hogwarts was so different from the first three; suddenly I had the best clothes and all the other girls (Slytherin third year and under) looked up to me because not only were the Malfoys providing me with a generous allowance, I also was dating the most sought after boy, Draco Malfoy. He wasn't the most attentive boyfriend but we understood each other. After the Yule Ball, we spent many days lounging by the lake or in the common room.

In our fifth year, we stood together as the leaders of the Slytherin House. Being co-leaders of the most hated house in school meant we were first in the line of fire; verb and magical abuse was thrown at us daily but it only made our bond stronger. Together we made the best team, we felt unstoppable. Sixth year, things began to crumble; slowly at first but by December it was clear Draco had a secret he could tell no one, not even me. He altogether abandoned me to lead alone in seventh year and after final battle, he made no contact.

The Malfoy family was shunned from society but they slowly bought their way back in. There were fines for their past activities but even if their wealthy was cut in half, there were no lasting repercussions. I was the first to welcome them back. I brought them as my guests and always made sure to invite them and make a point of speaking to them in public. They may have sided with the Dark Lord but they treated me as their daughter when my family was in need. It was the least I could do.

Having never really broken off our relationship, Draco and I started seeing each other regularly again. He had changed, colder than before but it was expected with the last couple years being so trying. Even still, all the magazines placed him in the top 10 sexiest unmarried men year after year. Women fawned over him and the few times that we fought, he would pick one and lavish her in every way. After we married, I lived the life of a noble woman, making connections, promoting my husband and running my household. I have done everything I am supposed to and I am content.

But I am not.

He has love affairs, I know but he was discreet, never showing them in public. They never lasted more than a couple months. This one is different. She is bold, a fierce temper and the eyes of a temptress. Her fashions were forward, teetering on the edge of elegance and hussy. He paraded her around like a prize after he had chased after her like a dog.

Enough was enough.

He has grown too bold. I knew of his past mistresses and looked away as a lady of my standing should but this, this is humiliation no woman deserves from her beloved husband.

* * *

"Draco, I need to speak with you."

"Not now, we have guests."

"It is urgent."

"Every well, Blaise take care of my lady while I speak with this one."

This one? Is that all I am to you!

My mask must have slipped for a second for that… woman was smirking at me. I compose myself and follow Draco to the study. He already has a drink poured and is sipping it looking sophisticated as ever. I can imagine him tilting his head slightly and beckoning me over with that irresistible smile. He doesn't look at me.

"Draco, this is more than I can bear. I cannot stand the sight of you loving her so deeply in front of me. I have known your past affairs and I ignored it but this. I can't do this Draco. How can I show my face while you parade that harlot in front of my friends? They know your disappearances are with her. In my own house too? You make me seem a great fool, your own wife."

Tears are welling in my eyes.

He doesn't look at me. He doesn't even blink twice.

"See her in private if you must. Just stop this. Please."

Tears are streaming now.

He takes the last swig of him whiskey.

"Are you done? Good, our guests are waiting for us to start dinner."

"Draco, no!" I grab his arm as he tries to pass me. "You don't understand, I am demanding as your wife that you tell that harlot of yours to leave!"

He finally makes eye contact with me. A shiver runs up my spine when I see the cold anger exploding in front of me.

"You don't own me; you do NOT tell me whom I can bring to my house. You may be my wife but understand there is no love between us. I can't stand the sight of your face, your clothing any of it. If I didn't know any better I would say you were born a mudblood. Be grateful my father chose you to me my wife. He is the reason I even asked you to the Yule Ball where this sham of a relationship began. You are where you are because of my family, be grateful for it. If I asked you to clean the floors with your tongue you better not hesitate to do it. You are nothing without me. You have no accomplishments without me. Don't think for a second that you mean anything to me. Don't look in envy at her because it won't make you any more attractive or more interesting. In fact don't look at me at all. I will never be yours and I will do as I please."

He straightens his jacket.

"Now that we have that straight, clean up your face, we have guests waiting and dinner to eat."


End file.
